Desta
About Desta/Biography A warrior from a long-forgotten Amazonian race, Desta was reborn by the necromancer, Vaatu, and has served at his personal mercenary ever since. Appearance ' TBA' Combat Characteristics A stealthy and agile opponent, Desta's control over the animal spirits and earth generation are matched only by her bloodlust. "First up is Desta's Animalistic '''variation in which she calls upon the tainted spirits of her undead pack to bring a swift death to those who challenge her conquest. "Her Archer variation enhances her archery skills and adds a flurry of powerful arrows to her arsenal, offering an advantage at distance. "And last but not least, her '''Terror-ain variation allows for her to ground her opponent with unique earth manipulation attacks that crush their will to live." Signature Moves Arrow: Desta shoots an arrow at the opponent. She is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at her opponent's feet. Keeva: '''Desta summons a spirit behind her that slashes the opponent upward. *The enhanced version adds an in-air slash through. '''Sheera: '''Desta spawns a spirit barrier that stuns the close-range opponent. *The enhanced version is called '''Spirit Stun, which increases range. Imeeya: '''Desta spawns a spirit that grabs and bites the opponent from behind. *The enhanced move adds a pop-up slash. '''Fire Arrow: '''Desta shoots a fire-tipped arrow that does slight damage over time, for a short time. '''Ice Arrow: '''Desta shoots an ice-tipped arrow that temporarily immobilizes the opponent. '''Air-row: '''Desta shoots an arrow down diagonally from air. *The enhanced version is called Bloodthirsty', where she instead shoots three arrows. '''Flurry: '''Desta fires an arrow upward which breaks apart when falling down to the opponent. '''Terra-riser: '''Desta rises stone pillars to trap the opponent's legs. *The enhanced version is called '''Stone Edge', which traps both legs and traps them for a longer duration. Terra-ny: '''Desta sends a hand-shaped rock across the screen at her opponent. *The enhanced version adds two more rock hands. '''Terra-batic: '''Desta encases herself in rock and dive kicks the opponent from air. '''Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Desta pounces at the opponent, stunning them before ripping their stomach with her elephant tusk knife. Then, after they fall to their knees, she shoots a flurry of arrows up, that slice through their organs coming down. Fatalities '''Unnamed Fatality: Desta slashes the opponent to make them face her, then rips out their heart. She then covers it with spiked rock and jams it back into their body. Their heart is too heavy and falls downward, dragging their other organs and intestines with it. Quotes 'Roark: *"..."'' (…) "…" *(You organization will crumble with you!) "You dare oppose the Red Lotus?!" ''(I dare do more than oppose!) Vaatu: *"..." (...) ''"..." *(...) "..." ''(...) Scorpion: *"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sub-Zero: *''"Hmmm, they look tasty."'' (Cannibal scum!) "I haven't tasted a cyromancer in a long time..." *(...) "..." (...) D'Vorah: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Ferra/Torr: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kotal Kahn: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Raiden: *''"Thunder God..."'' (End your rampage cannibal!) "The thirst has just begun." *(...) "..." (...) Kano: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Character Relationships '''TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Venommm Category:Abandoned